The Curse of Hatred
by Kirigiya The Wanderer
Summary: A story detailing Madara's life and how it changed following Izuna's death. Was meant to provide some background on Madara and show how he became the way he is. Please R&R!


**Hello, everyone! I know it's been quite awhile since I've been active on this site, and for that I apologize. I've had a terrible case of writers' block, and I've also been terribly busy with life as well. But the idea for this story just popped into my head randomly, and I thought it was a great idea, so I went with it. So please leave a review if you think this story is worth continuing, it means a lot to me. Oh, and I'll also be posting a Naruto/Harry Potter challenge on my profile soon, if anyone is interested.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto blah blah. On with the story!**

Gone. He was gone. Life snuffed out too early, before his time. Tears streaked down Madara's face as he beheld the corpse of his brother, Izuna. Gone. Dead. Killed in battle against Tobirama Senju. He was supposed to protect him. That was his only mission in life, and he had failed. Gone.

Madara wiped the tears from his face; this was no way for a shinobi to act, especially the head of the Uchiha Clan. He took a deep breath, turning his gaze upon the ceiling of the tent he had taken his brother to after recieving his wounds from Tobirama. His brother's last words kept replaying again and again in his mind as he remembered the last few moments of his brother's life.

_"Don't worry, Izuna. A medic nin will be here in a moment, hang in there," Madara said as he tried to staunch the bleeding from his brother's chest._

_ Izuna coughed, blood flying from his mouth as he shakily replied. _

_ "Madara, this wound will kill me, you know that. There is no use in trying to repair the damage Tobirama did, his blade pierced my heart."_

_ Madara looked to him, an anguished and tortured look appearing on his usually calm face. _

_ "Don't speak like that, Izuna! You will be fine in no time, don't worry. As soon as the medic gets here, it will be alright," Madara leaned his head toward the entrance flap of the tent, yelling out of it. "Medic! We need a medic here now!"_

_ He huffed, turning back to his dying brother. _

_ "They won't be here in time," Izuna stated quietly, staring intently at his brother's face. "Already my sight is failing me, I can barely make out your face, brother. I wonder, is this how you see the world now, after using your Sharingan too much?"_

_ Madara felt tears welling up in his eyes as he felt the strength leaving his brother._

_ "I would gladly give my eyes to mend you if I could, Izuna. Sight doesn't matter to me as much as you do,"_

_ Izuna nodded his head, seemingly expecting this answer. _

_ "I don't have much time left, Madara. I can feel my life slipping away. Please, won't you allow me to give you something?"_

_ "Of course, Izuna. What is it?" Madara answered quietly, sorrow and helplessness heavy in his voice._

_ "My eyes, Madara. Take my eyes."_

_ "No Izuna, I couldn't-"_

_ "I have no need of them anymore, brother. Your eyes are going out, you can barely see as is. Please, take mine. Use them to become stronger, to protect our clan."_

_ Madara could only bow his head, mumbling his assent. _

_ "Madara, thank you for being there for me. For protecting me," Izuna whispered as his hands slowly reached up to his face, grasping his own eyes and proceeding to extract them._

_ Madara forced himself to watch, wanting to respect his brother's final wishes. He held out his hands to his brother, accepting Izuna's eyes; his last gift to his older brother._

_ "Thank you for being my brother," Izuna finished, smiling despite his imminent demise. _

_ Those were the last words Izuna spoke._

The last remaining person that Madara loved had died, leaving him alone in the world. For a long moment Madara sat there, gazing at the ceiling, letting his grief wash over him for an immeasurable amount of time. Dead. Gone. Deafeated. Murdered. Murdered by Tobirama Senju. The Senju!

Madara felt his grief slowly being replaced by another emotion: seething hatred. Hatred towards the Tobirama, to the Senju in general, to the war-torn world that had taken his beloved brother from him, to himself for not being able to end the war and protect his brother.

This war, this damnable war had taken everything from him. If only, if only there was a way to put an end to it, if peace reigned then nobody would lose their loved ones again. People like Izuna would live on in happiness. Yes, that's what he would do. He would put an end to this war. He, Madara Uchiha would exterminate the Senju and bring peace to this world. For Izuna... For his brother who hadn't yet had a chance to enjoy life to it's fullest.

He slowly opened his eyes, revealing a Mangekyo Sharingan that seemed a cross between his brother's Mangekyo and his own. The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. There was emotion visible in them, however: Pure, undisguised hatred.

**Alright, thank you once again for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Until next time!**


End file.
